ICecream
by Keiii
Summary: Tentang, keinginanku. Dendamku. Hasratku. Diriku. / ch1-Woozi/SoonHoon/soonyoungxwoozi/warn!yaoi,boyslove,gore,17 for sadistic contains/HappyReading
1. Chapter 1 : Hello

Woozi terlihat duduk manis di depan piano miliknya, dia memasang wajah polosnya tersenyum manis dan menyapa ramah guru les pianonya.

"Selamat sore!" Sapa Woozi ramah dan juga ceria, Si guru membalas sapaan Woozi tak kalah ramahnya. Woozi memperhatikan gerak gerik gurunya itu.

Wen Junhui itu nama guru les Woozi, seperti apa yang kita tau dari marganya gurunya itu berasal dari etnis Tionghoa. Junhui begitulah Woozi memanggilnya, tidak sopan? Tidak ada istilah seperti itu di kamus Woozi.

"Coba kau mainkan Variasi piano _Ah, vous dirai-je, Maman ,_ K 265 milik Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart" pinta Junhui sambil menekan tuns tuns piano itu. Woozi menatap Junhui sekilas. _Ah, vous dirai-je, Maman_ lagu anak anak Prancis yang merupakan salah satu karya dari Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Woozi tahu betul lagu itu dengan bermacam macam variasi rumit yang diciptakan oleh maestro musik dunia itu, entah itu perubahan temponya, perubahan _legato_ yang kemudian menjadi _staccato_ dan not not tangan kiri yang menaik serta menurun pada bilah bilah piano. Woozi menaruh tangannya diatas tuns piano dan mulai menekan tuns tuns tersebut. (Ah, vous dirai-je, Maman itu lagu twinkle twinkle little star tapi yang satu ini terdiri dari 12 variasi)

Woozi mulai menekan tuns tuns tersebut hingga membentuk sebuah melodi indah dan tersusun. Jemari lincahnya itu menari nari diatas tuns piano, Woozi berusaha masuk kedalam permainannya begitupun dengan Junhui. Lelaki itu mengetuk ngetuk kakinya sesuai Tempo lagu tersebut saat Woozi memasuki variasi terakhir _Allegro._ jemarinya itu benar benar lincah secepat apapun temponya ia bisa mengaturnya dengan baik, di akhir permainannya itu Woozi menutup matanya mendengar akor terakhir berensonansi dalam tubuh piano, Junhui bertepuk tangan melihat kemampuan Woozi yang terus membaik dan meningkat.

"kemampuanmu semakin meningkat, yang tadi itu sangat sempurna. kau mengingatkanku kepada sang maestro Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart yang sampai saat ini kematiaannya tidak jelas" tutur Junhui lalu melirik kearah Woozi yang sedang terlihat sedang berpikir sesuatu dia mengerutkan dahinya samar, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Komponis musik klasik Eropa yang paling terkenal dalam sejarah. sejarah resmi mencatat kematiannya dikarenakan _hitziges Frieselfieber_ atau demam malaria parah karena terdapat banyak ruam merah di tubuh maestro, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa maestro meninggal karena di racuni oleh _Antonio Salieri_ yang merupakan salah satu komponis di Eropa dan juga saingannya" Woozi menjeda ucapannya dan menghela nafasnya sejenak, dia menekan tuns tuns itu dan memainkan Sonata no 8 in A minor, K. 310 lalu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Maestro meninggal pada 5 Desember 1791, orang orang mengatakan pada saat pemakaman Maestro sedang terjadi badai salju sehingga keluarganya tidak bisa mengikuti pemakaman, namun isu itu dibantah oleh catatan cuaca Wina pada kenyataannya pada hari itu cuacanya tenang dan sejuk. Mungkin saja ini merupakan pembunuhan terencana ya Konspirasi pembunuhan Mozart."

Junhui mendengarkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Woozi, dia menganggukan kepalanya kecil saat mendengar penjelasan demi penjelasan yang dikatakan muridnya itu. "hipotesis mu itu masuk akal. ada isu bahwa pada tahun 1896 ada beberapa orang yang melayat sang maestro dan salah satunya adalah Salieri-"

"ya Salieri datang pada saat itu mungkin saja karena ia tidak ingin orang orang mencurigainya dan mungkin beberapa orang yang lainnya juga sama tapi tidak semuanya, Tapi mungkin juga kalau pelakunya bukan lah mereka, mungkin murid dari Mozart itu sendiri _Magdalena Hofdemel._ " Woozi memotong ucapan gurunya itu.

"kenapa demikian?" tanya Junhui kepada Muridnya itu, sepertinya dia mulai menyukai topik ini. "kenapa demikian?" Woozi mengulangi ucapan Junhui lalu menarik nafasnya. "mungkin karena sifat egois Mozart dan juga Hofdemel sempat mengira bahwa Mozart telah mengkhianatinya, tapi dalang dari semua ini adalah _Count Johann Pergen_ seorang menteri polisi yang menyesatkan Hofdemel untuk membunuh Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart karena dendam pribadi nya" lanjutnya.

Junhui tersenyum kecil melihat muridnya begitu mengenal sejarah tentang Mozart. "sepertinya kau sangat mengenal sejarah Mozart" tutur Junhui, Woozi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"bukan sejarah Mozart aku hanya tertarik dengan misteri dibalik kematiaan Wolfgang yang penuh dengan tanda tanya" sanggah Woozi sambil memainkan Sonata no 8 in A minor, K. 310 milik Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Junhui menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, dia benar benar kagum kepada Woozi di umurnya yang masih muda tapi dia sudah bisa menguasai sejarah sang Maestro dunia itu.

"Kalau aku jadi Count Johann Pergen, aku akan membunuh Mozart dengan tanganku sendiri." Tutur Woozi seraya menghentikan tangannya di atas tuns itu. Junhui menatap Woozi penasaran dengan pemikiran anak 12 tahun itu, dia berpikir seharusnya anak seusia Woozi tidak memiliki pikiran seperti itu.

Kriett..

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakan dua orang lelaki berseragam polisi yang sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya. Woozi tersenyum manis kearah kedua polisi itu lalu berlari ke arah polisi itu.

"Wah.. apa senjatamu itu asli" tanya Woozi, pandangannya terfokus pada Senjata yang ada ditangan polisi itu. Polisi itu tampak bersiaga mereka berancang-ancang dan mengarahkan senjata itu ke arah Woozi. Woozi menunjukan wajah kecewanya ke arah sang polisi.

"Hei! Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan kepada anak ini" Junhui menarik Woozi dan melindunginya dibelakang tubuhnya. Junhui tak habis pikir dengan sikap ke dua polisi itu kepada Woozi yang masih dibawah umur. Woozi memeluk erat tubuh Junhui dan mulai terisak.

"Berikan pembunuh itu kepada kami" ujar kedua polisi, Junhui mengerutkan dahinya samar. Junhui melirik ke arah Woozi yang masih terisak disana, ia menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran buruknya itu. Kali ini Junhui melirik polisi yang sedang bersiaga.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan menuduh anak ini seorang pembunuh" Junhui membela Woozi karena ia yakin anak itu bukanlah seorang pembunuh, dia terlalu manis dan polos untuk disebut pembunuh.

"Berikan pembunuh itu pada kami" lagi lagi kedua polisi itu mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Junhui masih belum mengerti dengan maksud kedua polisi yang ada di hadapannya. Woozi mulai berhenti menangis, ia menatap remeh kedua polisi itu tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Junhui. Woozi mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Junhui lalu menatap si polisi sambil tersenyum, kedua polisi itu bersiap siap dengan senjata api mereka.

"ha.. ha.. ha.." tawa Woozi menggema di ruangan itu, sikap Woozi membuat Junhui dan juga polisi itu terheran heran. Woozi menghentikan tawanya sejenak lalu menatap Kedua polisi itu lagi, dia melangkah mendekati kedua polisi itu dan kini jaraknya dengan salah satu dari polisi itu sangatlah dekat. Woozi menoleh kearah si polisi lalu menyeringai.

"Hap.. dapat" tangannya bergerak licah dalam sekejap mata Senjata api yang ada ditangan kedua polisi pindah ke tanganya. Woozi segera melompat mundur menjauhi kedua polisi itu, Dia berlari menaiki piano hitam miliknya lalu mengarahkan senjata api itu ke arah salah satu polisi yang ada disana.

"letakkan itu sekarang juga!" perintah salah satu polisi Woozi kembali tertawa namun kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dia tampak meletakkan senjata api itu di atas piano hitam yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

"paman tidak akan mengambil ini?" tanya Woozi yang menunjuk senjata yang ada di bawahnya itu. Salah satu polisi berjalan mendekati Woozi, Woozi tampak diam memperhatikan polisi yang bergerak mendekatinya.

"paman, tangkap aku" tutur Woozi saat Polisi itu sudah sampai dihadapan Woozi untuk mengambil senjatanya. Polisi itu menatap heran Woozi wajahnya sangat pasrah, pasti anak itu merasa bersalah atas tindakannya pikir si Polisi lalu tersenyum kearah Woozi, dia mengeluarkan sebuah borgol lalu mendekati Woozi untuk memborgol tangan anak itu.

"kalau bisa! ha..ha.."

 _Dorr..._

satu peluru meluncur menembus perut milik si Polisi, Woozi tertawa sekencang kencangnya. Woozi tidak menyangka polisi itu sangat mudah ditipu dengan trik murahan miliknya. Darah darah itu memuncrat dari perut milik si polisi.

"Dorr.. Dorr.." ucap Woozi dengan santainya, dua peluru kembali menembus tubuh polisi itu di dada dan kepala. Satu polisi lainnya tampak ketakutan begitu pula dengan Junhui dia tampak melangkah mundur saat melihat aksi Woozi, dia tampak berkeringat dingin kakinya bergetar, Woozi menoleh ke arah Junhui lalu tersenyum "kau tenang saja, Junhui"

Woozi melompat dari piano hitam itu lalu menghampiri polisi yang sudah terkapar tak bernyawa lalu menginjaknya berkali kali, bau amis darah mulai menyeruak di ruangan itu. baju biru yang dikenakan Woozi kini bercorak merah tak beraturan terciprat oleh darah. Woozi tertawa dan sesekali ia memaki polisi yang sedang menjadi korbannya saat ini. setelah dirasa selesai dengan polisi itu, dia menatap polisi yang masih ada disana berdiri mematung tanpa melakukan apapun, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Paman" panggil Woozi dengan nada manisnya, ia menghampiri polisi itu. "Jangan mendekat!" Teriak si polisi sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi Woozi tanpa disadari punggungnya sudah menyentuh tembok. Takut dan tak tau harus berbuat apa harga dirinya sebagai seorang polisi jatuh seketika hanya karena bocah berusia 12 tahun.

Woozi menghentikan langkahnya dan memberi jarak antara dia dan polisi itu sekitar 1,5 meter. Woozi tiba tiba menangis ya menangis sejadi-jadinya dan beberapa menit kemudian tangisannya berhenti, dia menyeringai lalu tertawa, mengerikan.

"Dor.." ucap Woozi dengan nada dinginnya, satu peluru kembali meluncur menembus perut buncit si polisi yang menjijikkan. Polisi itu terjatuh sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, matanya melebar, nafasnya pendek pendek, cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari sana bau amis darah semakin menyeruak di ruangan itu.

"Junhui, ini lah yang aku lakukan kalau aku menjadi Count Johann Pergen" Tutur Woozi, dia menghampiri polisi itu lalu memukul kepala milik si polisi dengan senjata apinya itu. "Akh.." rintih polisi itu ditariknya rambut milik si polisi lalu diarahkannya senjata api itu didepan mata si polisi.

"Mari kita lihat berapa lama Paman akan bertahan" Tutur Woozi lalu menembakkan peluru itu tepat di mata Polisi dan dengan cepat dia menembakkan peluru itu di mulut polisi itu. Darah dari mata dan mulut polisi itu menyiprat Woozi rintihan dan teriakan polisi itu menggema di ruangan itu, kini wajah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak darah. Ditaruhnya senjata api itu tepat di depan dahi si polisi.

"Paman sudah waktunya pergi dari sini" Tutur Woozi sambil melemparkan seringainya ke arah. Polisi itu tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menjauhi sejarah api yang menempel di dahinya, dia meronta meminta ampun kepada anak kecil yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Paman diamlah!" Teriak Woozi lalu menembakkan peluru itu ke tangan dan kaki polisi itu. Polisi itu berteriak kesakitan saat peluru peluru itu menembus tubuhnya. Woozi menarik nafasnya kesal.

"Dorr.."

Satu peluru kembali meluncur menembus kepala milik Polisi itu, polisi itu kembali meronta tapi tidak sekencang sebelumnya tak lama dari itu Polisi itu tidak bergerak lagi matanya yang masih utuh terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Woozi tersenyum manis melihat polisi itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Woozi mulai beranjak dari tempatnya lalu duduk di depan pianonya memainkan musik orkestra yang dimainkannya dalam piano. Junhui tau apa yang Woozi mainkan itu _the magic flute_ merupakan konser Opera terakhir Mozart sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Woozi menghentikan permainannya itu lalu berjalan ke arah Junhui yang terduduk lemas ketakutan disana. Junhui tampak menolak kedatangan Woozi dia terus berteriak meminta Woozi untuk berhenti dan menjauhinya sekarang juga, tapi Woozi bukan lah tipe orang yang suka di perintah dia terus berjalan mendekati Junhui.

Tubuh mungil Woozi bergerak perlahan mendekati Junhui, semakin dekat. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah map yang ada di belakang Junhui, penasaran? Tentu saja, Dengan cepat dia mengambil map tersebut. Ya dia memang hebat dalam urusan merebut barang milik orang lain.

"Hm.. coba kita lihat dokumen apa yang ada disini" Tutur Woozi sambil membuka Map tersebut, dia tampak tersenyum setelah melihat isi map itu. Setelah beberapa lama menatap isi map tersebut Woozi langsung menunjukannya kepada Junhui.

"Lihat lah ini dokumen tentang diriku" celetuk Woozi, dibuka lembar berikutnya. Woozi terlihat menyeringai membaca apa yang ada di atas kertas itu.

"Woww.. ini dokumen pembunuhan yang aku lakukan, aku akan menceritakan bagaimana kronologi kejadian itu, Junhui"

 _'Hari itu hujan turun dengan derasnya'_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Satu minggu sebelumnya

Ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan terjadi hujan badai dan benar saja hari ini terjadi hujan badai, sejak tadi pagi hujan sudah turun mengguyur seluruh kota disertai dengan kilatan kilatan cahaya dari balik awan hitam itu. Dengan cuaca seperti itu banyak orang yang lebih memilih diam diri di rumah sambil meminum teh hangat atau mungkin bergelung dibalik selimut mereka.

"Na.. na.. na.. na.."

Di tengah guyuran hujan seorang lelaki berumur 12 tahun berlarian sambil bersenandung riang, dia melompat lompat sambil tertawa. Lelaki itu bernama Lee Jihoon tapi dia sering memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Woozi. Jangan pernah heran dengan sikap Woozi dia memang seperti itu, Gila? Woozi tidak gila psikiater bilang kalau dia itu berkepribadian ganda. Kira kira seperti itu lah.

"Tuan Jihoon ayo masuk ke rumah, Tuan Lee menunggu di dalam." Tutur seorang wanita tua yang menghampiri Woozi Wanita itu membawa payung untuk melindungi anak majikannya itu dari air hujan yang dingin itu, tapi Woozi tidak menanggapi wanita tua itu dia terus berlarian menghindar dari payung yang ada di genggaman wanita tua itu dan wanita tua itu terus berusaha mengejar Woozi yang sejak tadi menghindarinya.

"Yaa! Kau wanita tua jangan mengikuti ku! Pergilah dari sini" teriak Woozi kepada Wanita tua, dia berlari menjauh dari wanita tua itu. Wanita tua itu mendesis kesal melihat kelakuan anak majikannya itu "Tuan Lee" panggil Wanita tua itu seraya berjalan mendekati Woozi, Semakin Wanita tua itu berjalan mendekatinya dia ikut melangkah mundur menjauhi wanita tua itu.

"Ku bilang pergi! Jangan mendekati ku!" Teriak Woozi lagi Woozi terus berjalan mundur menjauhi wanita tua itu yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Woozi tertawa lepas dan kemudian diam tanpa ekspresi, wanita tua itu terus berjalan ke arah Woozi.

"Jangan mendekati ku!" Teriak Woozi lalu merebut payung yang dibawa wanita tua itu, Wanita tua itu berusaha merebut kembali payung yang di rebut oleh Woozi, ia tampak kewalahan menerima guyuran hujan yang begitu deras. Woozi tertawa puas saat melihat wanita tua itu mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"Rasakan itu.. ha.. ha.." Ejek Woozi sambil melompat lompat mengelilingi wanita tua itu.

"Dasar anak bandel! Sini kau!" Teriak wanita tua itu, saat mendengar teriak wanita itu Woozi langsung berhenti melompat lompat dan langsung terdiam, wanita tua itu tersenyum saat melihat Woozi menurut kepadanya.

"Tuan Jihoon ayo kita masuk ke dalam" wanita tua itu berjalan mendekati Woozi dengan tubuh yang sudah bergetar karena kedinginan, Woozi tersenyum manis ke arah Wanita tua itu begitupun sebaliknya, tak lama kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi tatapan sinis yang membuat wanita tua itu terheran heran dengan emosi anak majikannya itu.

"Tuan Jihoon" panggil Wanita tua itu berusaha membuat tatapan sinis itu berubah dan benar saja Woozi kembali tersenyum kearah nya mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Woozi menutup payung yang ada di tangannya.

"wanita tua sepertimu—" Woozi menjeda ucapannya lalu melirik kearah Wanita tua itu "—Pantas mati!" Lanjut Woozi lalu menyerang Wanita tua itu dengan payung yang ada di tangannya.

Pertama tama Woozi menusuk perut Wanita tua itu dengan ujung payungnya, tubuh Wanita itu tersungkur menggesek aspal pekarangan rumah Woozi. "T-tu-an-n!" Rintihan Wanita tua itu saat ujung payung itu menekan kuat di bagian perutnya. Woozi menatap tajam wanita tua itu lalu mengarahkan payung nya ke mulut wanita tua itu.

"Mulutmu itu membuatku Muak!" Tutur Woozi seraya menghujam berkali kali ujung payungnya ke dalam mulut wanita tua itu. "Arhs-awjjsk" rintih wanita tua itu lagi tidak begitu jelas, terlihat darah segar mengalir dari mulut wanita tua itu dan tercampur dengan air hujan yang sejak tadi turun.

Bau amis yang harusnya tercium dapat di netralisir oleh air hujan, Woozi menarik payungnya itu banyak darah yang melekat di sana. Wanita tua itu bernafas tersengal-sengal menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Woozi tertawa melihat wanita tua itu dalam ke adaan sekarat.

 _Grraaakk_

Terdengar suara gemuruh menggelegar membuat suasana semakin terasa menakutkan bagi wanita tua itu, ia tak menyangka lelaki manis yang ada di hadapanya itu ternyata seorang iblis. Wanita tua itu menatap Woozi dengan tatapan memelas meminta ampun. "Jangan-tatap-aku-seperti-itu!" Woozi mengeja satu persatu kata yang dia ucapkan "Men-ji-ji-kan" kali ini Woozi menusuk mata satu milik Wanita tua itu tak lama kemudian terdengar teriak disertai rintihan. Darah segar kini mengalir dari mata Wanita tua itu, kemudian ditusuknya mata yang satunya lagi.

"Hahahaha" terdengar Woozi tertawa puas dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada wanita tua itu. Nafas wanita itu mulai memendek tapi dia masih bernapas itulah yang Woozi pikirkan, Woozi langsung menginjak perut milik wanita tua itu lalu Melompat lompat di perut wanita itu. Darah segar tampak mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. dan setelahnya wanita itu tidak bernapas lagi.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali mati hah!" Maki Woozi seraya Menendang wanita tua yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, Dia melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya _15 menit?_. Woozi menatap kesal mayat wanita tua itu "kau itu sangat payah!" Makinya lagi seraya menginjak kuat perut wanita itu lalu menusukkan payung itu kedalam mulutnya terbuka. Melihat Wanita itu sudah tidak bernyawa Woozi langsung pergi meninggalkan mayat wanita itu tergeletak di pekarangan rumahnya. Air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya membuat darah yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya itu hilang terbasuh oleh air hujan lagi pula saat ini dia sedang memakai baju berwarna merah.

Woozi berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya, dia melompat lompat kecil sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Setelah sampai didepan ruang kerja milik ayahnya ia membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya kepada sang Ayah yang sedang duduk sambil menatapi kertas kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Papa" panggil Woozi membuat perhatian ayahnya tertuju kepada anak lelakinya itu, Ayahnya melemparkan senyum kearah Woozi begitupun sebaliknya. Woozi berjalan mendekati meja kerja milik sang ayah, sekarang dia memasang wajah sedih dan juga ketakutan.

"Kau hujan hujanan lagi hm?" Tanya sang ayah seraya mengusap surai pirang milik anaknya itu, Woozi memeluk ayahnya lalu menangis. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Ayahnya lagi, Woozi semakin erat memeluk tubuh ayahnya itu.

"Papa, wanita yang baru papa pekerjakan disini, dia tewas lagi. aku melihat mayatnya ada di pekarangan rumah." ucap Woozi dengan nada lirih nya. Tentu saja dia hanya akting seorang Woozi menunjukan nada lirih seperti itu haha.. kalian jangan bercanda.

"Tenang saja nanti Papa akan urus, sekarang kau bisa kembali bermain atau mungkin sebaiknya kau mandi" kata sang Ayah, diciumnya kening milik Woozi.

Woozi menganggukan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan milik Ayahnya. Sesekali dia menyeringai karena besok dia akan mendapatkan mainan baru lagi.

Woozi membasuh tubuhnya dibawah Shower, seharusnya dia tidak usah mandi sekarang karena dia sudah diguyur hujan sejak tadi, tapi untuk jaga jaga, bagaimana kalau ternyata bau amis darah tadi masih bisa tercium oleh Ayahnya atau mungkin orang lain.

Setelah selesai Woozi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas pulau kapuk yang sangat ia Cintai itu (ini mah gue-_-).

"Satu.. dua.. tiga.."

"... Lima belas.. enam belas" hitungan Woozi berhenti pada angka ke 16.

Sudah 16 orang yang menjadi 'mainannya' dalam 3 bulan terakhir, bukan nya merasa takut dia malah tersenyum puas saat mengetaui dia sudah membunuh 16 orang yang di pekerjakan oleh Ayahnya.

Setelah kejadian itu keesokan harinya, Woozi dan Ayahnya pergi ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada pekerja yang ada di rumah mereka. Dan menakjubkannya, Woozi bersikap seakan akan memang bukan dia pelakunya, Woozi begitu tenang tidak ada ekspresi gelisah atau pun ketakutan, dia seperti nya berbakat menjadi seorang aktor.

Selesai dengan kantor polisi, Woozi dan Ayahnya memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk makan. Dipilihlah salah satu Restoran yang cukup mewah.

"Papa sudah menemukan pengasuh baru mu" Tutur Ayahnya, Woozi tersenyum menyeringai saat mendengar kabar baik yang terucap dari mulut sang Ayah.

"Oh iya? Seperti apa dia?" Tanya Woozi.

"Dia cukup tinggi, memiliki rambut kecoklatan, matanya sipit, dia bisa beberapa bahasa, umurnya pun tidak terlalu jauh darimu dan dia itu laki laki" kelas Ayahnya panjang lebar.

Percaya lah saat ini Woozi sedang tersenyum puas, bagaimana tidak Ayahnya bilang kalau kali ini pengasuh baru nya adalah laki laki. Kali ini bukan hanya mainan baru yang Woozi dapatkan dia juga mendapatkan tantangan baru.

"Mulai kapan dia mulai bekerja?" Tanya Woozi.

"Sekitar 2 minggu yang akan datang"

"Kenapa harus selama itu" rengek Woozi saat mengetaui kalau 'mainan' barunya itu baru datang 2 minggu yang akan datang.

"Karena kita harus menyelesaikan kasus ini dulu sayang" ucap sang Ayah, Woozi hanya menghela nafasnya kecewa.

[•][•][•]

"Ya kira kira seperti itu lah kejadiannya, aish.. dokumen ini tidak lengkap, kenapa mereka bilang aku baru membunuh tujuh orang."

Junhui bergidik ngeri saat mendengar apa yang baru saja Woozi cerita kan. Murid polos kesayangan nya itu ternyata seorang pemembunuh.

Woozi menyinggungkan senyumnya kepada Junhui lalu mendekatinya perlahan.

"Maaf tuan Wen aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang sudah mengetaui tentang diriku hidup" ucapnya.

Diarahkan kepada Junhui pistol yang ada ditangannya.

"Tidak ingin memberikan salam perpisahan kepadaku?" Tanya Woozi.

"Sepertinya tidak" tanpa babibu Woozi menembakkan satu peluru tepat ke dada kiri Junhui.

Woozi tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat tiga mayat tergeletak dihadapannya. Puas, rasa nya dia sangat puas dengan pamandangan yang ada di hadapan nya itu.

Warna merah pekat Darah itu membuat hasratnya naik, rasa nya tiga orang itu belum cukup, dia masih ingin melampiaskan dendam nya.

"Jihoon! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Papa!"

"Sadar nak! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Kau membunuh! Jangan menjadi pendosa!"

Woozi menatap ayahnya cukup tajam.

"Papa, semua manusia itu seorang pendosa, semua manusia itu pasti pernah dan sering melakukan dosa. Aku pendosa, kau pendosa, mereka pendosa. Ya manusia itu makhluk penuh dosa"

"Ingat tuhan Jihoon, ingat tuhan menanggung semua dosamu, jangan buat tuhan menderita karena perbuatan dosamu itu!"

"Persetanan dengan tuhan, aku tak masalah jika tuhan tidak mau menanggung dosa dosaku" teriak Woozi.

"Jaga ucapanmu it-"

 _Dor.._

"Berisik"

Satu peluru berhasil diluncurkan lagi dan peluru itu tepat ke dada ayahnya, jeritan kesakitan ayahnya itu menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Ini semua bentuk balas dendamku kepadamu, Papa. Memangnya aku tidak tau, kau bilang Mama meninggal saat melakukan pekerjaan diluar kota kan?" Woozi menjeda ucapannya sejenak.

"Memangnya ku tidak tau kalau sebenarnya kau yang telah membunuh Mama! Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku ini!" Teriak Woozi, emosinya mulai tak terkendali.

Woozi berjalan mendekati sang Ayah yang sudah terlukai lemah di sana.

"Dan kau harus tau bagaimana rasanya jadi mama!"

Woozi menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan sinis, tiba tiba Woozi menembakkan peluruhnya lagi kearah tangan dan kakinya dan lagi lagi jeritan sang ayah bergema di ruangan itu.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu Papa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **HAEE~ LAMA TIDAK BERJUMPA, KEII CERITANYA MAU BAWAIN FF SOONHOON TAPI GORE, SEBENERNYA INI UDAH DI PUBLISH DI WATTY TAPI KEII MAU TAU RESPON FF INI KALO DI FFN SEPERTI APA HEHE.. DI CHAP 1 INI MASIH DIFOKUSIN KE WOOZINYA. OKE DISINI BANYAK BANGET HAL HAL YANG GAK MASUK AKAL. MASA IYA ANAK UMUR 12 TAHUN BISA PAKE SENJATA APALAGI SEJENIS PISTOL, SETAU KU BUAT NAHAN TUBUH KITA BIAR GAK JATUH SETELAH MELUNCURIN/? PELURU ITU SUSAH BANGET, DAN INI GUENYA BEGO KENAPA AYAHNYA SI WOOZI GAK CURIGA DARI AWAL KOK BISA PARA PEKERJANYA ITU KOID SEMUA HEHE..**

 **SEKIAN DARI KEII, YANG BAIK YANG CANTIK YANG GANTENG BISA KALI YA KASIH KRITIK DAN SARAN KKK~ DAN SATU HAL LAGI KEII GAK TAU FF INI BAKAL LANJUT APA GAK LEL:3**


	2. Chapter 2 : Salzburg

[Woozi Pov]

Lima tahun kemudian.

Aku bersiap dengan koperku menuju kota maestro kesayangan ku-Mozart, lahir ke dunia ini.

Kota Salzburg.

Kota Salzburg merupakan kota terbesar keempat Austria. Kota tua Salzburg (Altstadt) yang terkenal dengan arsitektur barok nya. Salzburg ini bisa di artikan Kota garam, lucu bukan? Menurut sejarah, pada pertengahan abad di kota ini terdapat pos bea, dimana setiap transportasi garam yang melewati kota ini harus membayar bea, semakin lucu bukan?

Seharusnya aku tidak menjelaskan hal itu bukan, tapi tak apalah.

Perjalanan dari Busan menuju Salzburg, Austria ini cukup memakan waktu. Sekarang pesawat ini baru lepas landas meninggalkan kota kesayanganku ini. Ah mungkin aku akan merindukan kota kesayanganku ini—aku hanya bercanda blaaa.

Mana mungkin aku merindukan kota itu, tch.. kalau bisa aku ingin meninggalkan kota itu untuk selama-lamanya. Terlalu banyak kenangan menjijikan yang terjadi di sana. Dan yang membuatku semakin muak berada di kota itu adalah di kota itulah tempat si keparat sialan itu yang menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan Papa lahir, menyumbang satu jiwa tidak berguna untuk dunia ini.

Tentang si keparat sialan itu, dia sudah dikirimkan ke jahanam menemani para iblis di sana, haha. Aku bahkan bisa hidup lebih baik sekarang, tanpa dirinya. Untung saja dia sudah mencatat namaku sebagai ahli waris semua hartanya itu, dengan begitu aku bisa meneruskan hidupku ini, mungkin aku berterima kasih kepadanya untuk hal ini. Oh iya untuk kasus pengasuh baruku itu, aku membatalkannya sehari sebelum jatuh tempo.

Saat mengingat masa-masa itu rasanya menggelitik sekaligus menjijikan, ckck. Tetapi sejak saat itu aku berhenti membunuh orang orang yang tidak tidak berguna dan mulai menjadikan membunuh sebagai profesi. Kalian tau sekali aku membunuh aku bisa mendapatkan lebih dari tiga puluh coin, satu coin itu jika di konversikan ke rupiah kurang lebih empat belas juta, kalian bisa hitung berapa banyak uang yang ku peroleh untuk satu jiwa.

Mari kita hentikan pembicaraan ini.

Tanpa aku sadari aku terlelap tidur masuk kedalam alam mimpiku yang mungkin lebih Indah dari alam dimana sebenarnya aku jalani.

Disini lah aku berada, di kota garam yang disebut juga kota Salzburg. Ah.. sekarang aku berpijak pada tanah yang sama dengan sang Maestro.

Kota Salzburg sangatlah sejuk jelas saja kota ini sangat khas dengan pegunungan Alp. Ada juga dua pegunungan kecil yang mengelilingi wilayah Ini.

Tempat yang pertama ku kunjungi adalah salah satu bangunan dengan arsitektur barok yang sangat terkenal yaitu Festung Hohensalzburg. Ternyata tempat ini lebih indah dari yang ku lihat di gambar.

Tiitttt...

Ah sial pesawat tadi pasti terlambat saat mendarat, ini waktunya aku pergi ke Mozart Geburtsha, Geburtsha berarti tempat kelahiran yaa aku akan pergi ke tempat dimana Mozart lahir. Aku tidak sabar untuk pergi ke sana.

Untung saja tempatnya tidak begitu jauh dari Festung Hohensalzburg, jaraknya hanya sekitar 850 meter.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku berjalan menyusuri jalan Setapak bersama dengan turis turis lainnya.

Salzburg memang hebat.

Tak lebih dari 15 menit aku sampai di tempat kediaman Mozart. Dengan semangat ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki tempat itu dan Wow- ini luar biasa.

Ku langkahkan kakiku ini menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan yang satunya lagi. Aku terlena akan ke indahan tempat tinggal Mozart, aku tak henti-hentinya mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajahku.

"Kau pasti berasal dari Korea" ucap seseorang mengganggu kesenangan ku ini. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, terlihat seorang lelaki bermata sipit dengan Surai pirang tersenyum ke arahku.

"Tch.. kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang bermata sipit juga disini, rasanya perjalananku ini sia-sia" Aku mendesis pelan melihat lelaki yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Ppfftt" lelaki sipit dihadapan ku ini malah tertawa. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan risih.

"Kau ini lucu, lebih lucu dari arti dari kota Salzburg yang berarti kota garam" ucapnya bertele-tele.

Oke yang harus aku lakukan adalah mengabaikannya.

"Hei kau tidak sadar ya kau itu lebih sipit dariku"

Aku masih diam

"Sipit nyindir sipit"

Persetanan dengan lelaki ini, rasanya ingin ku jahit mulutnya yang memuakkan itu.

"Shut up!" Teriakku kesal.

Dan dia malah tertawa.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bisa bertemu dengan orang seberisik dan semenyebalkan dirimu dan kau ini orang Korea tch..." Kataku ketus.

Dia diam lalu menghimpit badanku diantara tembok dan tubuhnya.

"Aku pun tak pernah menyangka bisa bertemu dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertimu" ucap lelaki bermata sipit itu.

Aku mendelik terkejut, tiba tiba bibirnya mengecup bibirku.

"Woozi"

Menautkan bibirnya dengan bibirku lagi, ku dorong tubuhnya kasar sehingga tautan kami terlepas.

Ku usap bibir ku kasar.

"Siapa kau?"

Aku menatap lelaki yang ada di hadapanku. Bagaimana bisa lelaki dihadapannya Ini bisa mengetahui diriku dan identitas ku.

"Seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi aku ini orang Korea yang berisik dan menyebalkan, itu saja" jawab lelaki itu membuatku semakin kesal karenanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku suka bibirmu, manis. Boleh aku melecehkannya lagi?" Celetuknya membuat ku semakin geram dengan lelaki ini.

"tch... aku tidak tertarik pada lelaki, ingat tuan aku ini lelaki dan kau juga lelaki." kataku ketus.

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu mendekat mempersempit jarak ku dengan dirinya.

"Kau terlalu manis untuk seorang lelaki, sayang" Ucap lelaki itu tampak berusaha menggoda ku.

Ah sial kenapa di tempat seperti ini aku harus berurusan dengan lelaki merepotkan sejenis dia.

"Tapi aku tertarik padamu"

Dia mengangkat daguku dengan telunjuknya.

"Lee Jihoon atau Woozi, dua puluh dua November berasal dari Busan, yatim piatu, pembunuh bayaran. Aku benar kan?" Tanyanya.

Aku terdiam, darimana dia mengetahui semua indentitas ku ini, aku berusaha menjaga ekspresi wajah ku.

"Iya kau benar, tapi aku ini bukan pembunuh bayaran seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi" ucapku dengan nada yang ku buat buat, aku menunjukan ekspresi innocent agar terlihat meyakinkan.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku ralat. Lee Jihoon atau Woozi, dua puluh dua November berasal dari Busan, yatim piatu, pendamping hidupku" ucapnya seraya menyunggingkan senyuman piciknya itu.

Jujur saja aku jijik melihat wajahnya yang sok keren itu, aku jijik dengan sikapnya itu.

"Maaf tuan, aku harus pergi melanjutkan perjalanan ku" ucapku tak menanggapinya. Ku pelintir jari telunjuknya yang menempel manis di daguku, membuat dia sedikit kesakitan.

Aku berjalan melewati lelaki menyebalkan tadi, ku lanjutkan kunjunganku ah mood ku menjadi sangat sangat buruk sekarang.

Mungkin aku harus datang lagi esok hari, pikirku.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja" bisik lelaki itu seraya membekap mulutku dengan serbet yang sepertinya sudah celupkan kedalam air parfum, dan itu membuat kepalaku terasa pusing hingga pandanganku menjadi gelap.

[Author pov]

"Bagaimana?"

"Tch.. kau tau dia tidak seseram yang kau ceritakan, justru kebalikannya pfftt"

"Oh begitukah?"

"Yap.. dan kau tau dia sangatlah... manis dan menggemaskan"

"Rasanya ingin kumiliki tapi dia bukan tipe uke yang mudah didekati"

"Pfftt.. jadi kau menyerah padanya?"

"Tidak ada kata menyerah di kamus Kwon Soonyoung"

"Yaa terserah kamu saja, sudah dulu ya aku ada janji dengan seseorang"

"Pasti janji dengan jalang lagi, selamat bersenang-senang"

"Ya ya ya.. kau juga selamat bersenang-senang"

Bip!

Sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Kwon Soonyoung, lelaki yang kemarin menyandera Woozi. Lelaki bermarga Kwon itu memang memiliki obsesi pada sesuatu yang menggemaskan.

Soonyoung memandangi pria berparas manis yang terlelap di atas ranjang mungil miliknya, belum lagi tubuhnya yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja.

Soonyoung berjalan mendekati Woozi lalu tidur disebelahnya sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Woozi.

Tubuh Woozi tampak bergerak risih, saat lelaki mungil itu membuka matanya, betapa kagetnya dia melihat wajah Soonyoung yang terlelap yang berada tidak jauh dari wajahnya.

Woozi ingin mendorong tubuh Soonyoung yang notabenenya adalah orang asing dan juga berbahaya.

Sebuah senyum picik terukir di wajah Soonyoung.

"Jangan kasar begitu sayang, kau tidak lelah setelah melakukan itu semalam?" Ucap Soonyoung dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Apa kau bilang? Menjauhlah dari ku, keparat!" Teriak Woozi seraya mendorong tubuh Soonyoung sekuat tenaga, tapi apa daya kekuatan Woozi tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Soonyoung ditambah lagi dia baru siuman.

"Hei.. hei.. tenang sayang aku hanya bercanda, jangan memberontak begitu kau kan baru siuman" ujar Soonyoung dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Woozi masih saja memberontak, Soonyoung mendesis pelan lalu mengambil sebuah jarum yang berisi cairan kimia didalamnya, di tusuknya jarum itu di tubuh Woozi. Perlahan lahan tubuh Woozi melemah, rasanya saraf-saraf yang ada di tubuhnya melumpuh.

"Nah lebih baik seperti ini, aku memberimu obat penenang, aku yakin kau sering menggunakan itu, hanya kali ini aku memberimu dengan dosis yang cukup tinggi" jelas Soonyoung sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Woozi.

Woozi hanya diam, tubuhnya benar benar melemah.

"Aku akan membawakan mu makanan, jangan bergerak satu senti pun dari tempat ini. Kalau kau mencoba kabur, lihat saja apa yang akan kau dapat"

Woozi menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama, arsitektur tempat ini cukup indah banyak lukisan lukisan yang terlihat cukup tua memberi kesan kuno pada ruangan ini.

'Ah tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu' batin Woozi.

Bagi Woozi obat penenang yang diberikan Soonyoung tadi tidak begitu berarti, karena dia sendiri sering menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai percobaan ramuan kimia miliknya sendiri dan hebatnya dalam jangka waktu tiga sampai empat jam efek dari ramuan kimia itu menghilang dan tidak terjadi apa apa padanya.

Jadi, obat penenang itu tidak ada apa apanya, buktinya dalam waktu sepuluh menit saraf-saraf ditubuhnya kembali berfungsi.

Woozi berjalan mendekati jaketnya yang berada di meja yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Tch... Anak nakal, sudah ku bilang bergerak satu senti pun dari sana!!" Teriak Soonyoung.

"Kalau aku bisa bergerak, untuk apa juga aku harus diam seperti orang bodoh disana" balas Woozi dengan santainya.

Soonyoung mendesis pelan karenanya.

"Sulit memang berurusan dengan bedebah cilik seperti mu!" Sarkas Soonyoung.

Woozi hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Siapa peduli" ucapnya acuh tak acuh, dengan cepat dia mengarahkan sejarah api ke arah Soonyoung.

Dan kali ini Soonyoung yang tertawa. Ya Woozi tau pasti orang itu—Soonyoung- mengeluarkan peluru yang ada di senjata apinya ini saat dirinya tak sadarkan diri. Tapi Woozi tidak sebodoh itu, dia masih memiliki banyak akal.

Woozi berjalan mendekati Soonyoung tentu saja dengan gaya siap menembakkan peluru kearahnya dan saat berada cukup dekat, dilemparkannya senjata api yang ada ditangannya ke bagian pelipis tentu saja dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar, membuat si lawan kehilangan fokusnya. Woozi memanfaatkan situasi ini, di pukulnya rahang Soonyoung dengan keras setelah itu dia menyikut bagian perut Soonyoung dengan cukup keras. Soonyoung limbung dibuatnya.

Woozi berlari secepat mungkin mencari jalan keluar dan sialnya tempat tinggal pria itu seperti labirin bertingkat, ini terlalu luas dan ya ini gila.

'Manusia jenis apa dia ini, membuat rumah dengan denah serumit ini, merepotkan' batin Woozi kesal.

"Argh.. sial ini jalan buntu" teriaknya kesal.

"Tersesat manis?"

Tbc

~~~~~~[KEII]~~~~~~

Terlalu banyak hal yang mengada-ngada dichap ini, gue udah gak tau harus nerusin gimana hehe:v belum lagi jadwal gue sebagai pelajar sangat padat:v tiada hari tanpa begadang untuk nugas*gakjugasih:v*

Maaf ya ini late post sekali dan genrenya berubah menjadi BL maaf kalau Keii bikin kalian kecewa karena ini:v sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih buat kalian yang setia menunggu dan menerima hal ini

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa

Keii gak tau bisa up lagi kapan*gomenasai


End file.
